Holiday Love
by 82996
Summary: Brittany Claus watched Santana day in and day out from her fathers snow globe, when she finds out that the girl is a Unicorn just like her she stops at nothing to try to get the girl. This is a story about how Santa's daughter pursued the girl of her dreams.
1. Chapter 1

Twenty- four year old Brittany Claus looked out at the giant globe in the middle of her father's office. She watched as a brunette about the same age as she walked through the small with smile on her face. Brittany tilted her head in the way a puppy would with a confused scrunch of her brow. She didn't understand how someone so beautiful could be so beautiful just by doing absolutely nothing when Christmas was near. She smiled when she saw the brunette stop at the fountain and gives a penny to a little boy looking at it. Her smile quickly turned into a frown when she saw the boy scowl at the penny.

"Brittany, are you watching that girl again?" her favorite Elf Rachel asked.

Brittany shrugged with a guilty smile. "Sorry Rach, I just can't help it how can someone so beautiful be so sad at the same time."

Rachel sighed. She was the smallest elf of the Berry elves at three feet tall. She had on a cute little green and red outfit with a pointed hat and her favorite shoes that curled at the tips. The little elf smiled softly at the young woman in front of her. She had known Brittany all of the blonds life and aside from her older brother Blaine she was the only one that Brittany trusted.

Rachel like all of the other elves waited centuries for Santa to finally have a baby before Brittany was born. Holly Claus was a silly young woman when Santa bought her to the North Pole from New York. He had taken a break for a couple of months because of how lonely he had gotten, but the moment he met the tall blonde he knew that she would be the one.

"I don't know Britt" the two were interrupted when Santa came walking into the room his beard thick and white, belly round and filled with cookies, Brittany smiled at the sight of her father.

"Good morning Brittany, Rachel"

"Morning sir" the elf chirped.

"Morning Daddy" Brittany said as she pecked his cheek.

"Your parents are looking for you Rachel" he informed the small elf who quickly excused herself.

Santa looked over at his globe and shook his head when he noticed the brunette girl that his daughter watched often.

"Britt why do you always watch her?"

Shrugging the blonde replied. "I don't know daddy, she's just fascinating. She has so many walls built around her but she still finds the time to smile."

"That's Santana. Santana Lopez, twenty-six years old, has a beautiful daughter whom she adores, parents who can't stand her and works a lot." He informed.

"Santana" Brittany breathed.

"Yeah, she's on your team Britt." He said whispered softly.

Brittany held back a gasp as she heard her father whisper the words she wished to hear this holiday season.

"It's crazy really you look exactly like I did when I first saw your mother on that thing."

"Really dad?"

"Yup, I looked at your mother all day every day when I saw her in that globe, and then I saw her when I was taking a break, years before you were born and the rest is history."

The blonde smiled happily. "She's just so beautiful and I can't help it dad"

"No one can hun, but she's that's just how love works."

"Do you think that if I went down to Lima I'd have a chance with her?" she asked hopefully.

"Yeah I think so, but you never know with her."

Over the next couple of Days Brittany thought long and hard about everything her father had told her about Santana, if the blonde had a chance of getting the girl she was going to.

Brittany Claus was going to Lima, Ohio.

0

Santana Lopez sighed as she walked into her house. It was another long hard day at work. She had places to go and people to see but she decided to take the rest of the day off to spend some time with her daughter Sophia.

She loved and worshipped her daughter to death but because she was kicked out by her parents just before she went to college she had no one to watch her. Luckily her abuela took her side over her parents and took Sophia every time she had to work, which was every day except the weekends the weekends were for Sophia and only Sophia. They had been doing this for just under five years. After being kicked out by her family she went to NYU with Sophia attached to her chest and majored in architecture. It was tough but they got through it. She was actually the one that built her house.

She had a fully furnished living room, kitchen, bathroom, a humongous Master bedroom, two guest rooms and she of course had a room for her favorite girl.

Sophia wanted her room to be decorated like a princess's room would be decorated. She had a queen sized bed, with her name sculpted into the wall just above her bed, and every Disney character you could think of lived on her walls, and shelves.

Sighing Santana took a quick shower, and was out the door.

0

"Abuela, abuela Mama's here"

The six year old cheered as she dragged her mother over to the small woman elbow deep in the dishwater.

Santana chuckled as she allowed herself to be pulled into the kitchen. Dropping a kiss to her grandmother's cheek Santana smiled.

"Good afternoon gorgeous."

Alma Lopez rolled her deep brown eyes at her granddaughter, but smiled none the less.

"Hola, Santinita" she greeted.

"Hey abuela, how are you?"

Alma sighs. "I'm fine Ana', doctor says that I have a clean bill of health, and that I can go back to my regular routine."

Santana smiles proudly. "I told you that you'd be fine abuela, and how has my little stinker been" she asks tickling Sophia, who squeals at the unexpected attack.

"I've been good Mama, I promise." She wheezed still recovering from her mother's tickle attack.

Santana looked to her aubela for conformation which the older woman happily gave.

"She's been the little angel you raised her to be Ana'"

Santana kisses her little girls cheek as she starts to help her get changed for the park.

"Thanks again abuela. Soph, tell abuela bye now."

Sophia hugs her great grandmother's legs and mumbles a goodbye into her dress.

"Bye Soph, good bye Ana'"

0

As the two Lopez women walked through the park Santana smiled as her daughter started to make snow balls.

"Come on mama, we have to have a snow ball fight"

"We do?" Santana asks amused.

"Yes, so that we can practice for my little league try outs"

Santana smiles at her little girl and begins to help make snow balls.

Just as she finishes with her last one a snow ball hits her in the chest.

Eyes narrowed Santana smirks at her daughter, "Oh you are so going to get it"

Sophia squeals and runs as fast as her little legs can take her. Santana jogs behind her with just enough space between them to tease her daughter when she gets hit in the back of the head with a snow ball coming from the opposite direction.

"What the hell" she exclaims, turning around only to be met with the brightest blue eyes that she's ever seen in her life.

0

Okay so this is my fourth story don't worry about BAL and LOL, this is just a small Christmas fic that will be updated daily and will probably only be about 15/20 chapters. Chapters will be between 1,500 to 1,112 words because this will just be a fluffy fic to get us through the fuckery that is Bram.

You are welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hi" the blue eyed woman greeted with a smile so warm it could melt all of the snow on the ground.

Eyes narrowed Santana gave her a look close to a glare but not quite.

"Did you just throw a snowball at me?" She asked not bothering to acknowledge the blonde hi.

"Yeeesss" she dragged out bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Well why?!"

"Because we were having a snowball fight" she replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"No, my daughter and I were having a snowball fight. You came out of nowhere!" She exclaimed gesturing wildly with her hands.

She went to continue when she was hit from behind. Turning around se saw her little Sophie giggling and pointing at her.

"So you think that's fun-" once again she was hit from behind by the blond. About two seconds went by before she finally announced. "You guys are so going to get it."

Blue and Brown eyes widened in surprise before they went running towards the slides.

"Come on short stack" Brittany said as they leaped up the stairs and to the slides.

Sophia ran as fast as her little legs would take her, once she reached the top she bent over with her small hands resting over her jean clad knees breathing heavily.

"You are really fast" she commented.

"Thanks, I'm Brittany Claus, what's your name?" She asked happily not realizing her mistake.

"I am Sophia Maria Lopez" she said proudly before her brown eyes widened. "Claus, like Santa?" She asked excitedly.

Brittany quietly cursed herself but decided to tell the truth.

"Yes, I'm his daughter but don't tell your mommy okay, it's a secret." She smiled when Sophia nodded vigorously.

"Wow" she breathed happy that her new friend actually knew Santa. "I never knowed that Santa had a daughter."

Brittany shrugged and ducked spotting the brunette walking towards them.

"Not many people do, but I'm glad you believe me." She said smiling.

"Sophia, blond stranger with blue eyes…" Santana sang. "Come out come out wherever you are." Brittany and Sophia laughed at the brunette's silliness but continued listening. "I have a bone to pick with the two of you."

As soon as the sentence was finished she jumped out from where she had been hiding in the slide opposite them and started a tickle attack on her daughter.

"You short little bully, attacking mommy with you teeny tiny snowballs" she chided playfully laughing as her daughter tried to wiggle her way out of her arms.

"Mama, mama st st stop it." Santana stopped her attack and looked over to the blond women with crystal blue eyes, offering her hand she introduced herself. "Lopez, Santana Lopez"

Brittany took the offered hand and brought it up to her lips kissing the soft skin. "Brittany Pierce" she sent a wink in Sophia's direction causing the girl to giggle while her mother's blood rushed to her face.

"Smoooth" the young Brunette stage whispered to Brittany who chuckled as she released Santana's hand.

Clearing throat Santana stood up wiping the snow off of herself. She couldn't understand why this Brittany chick could make her blush with just a simple peck to the hand.

But she was determined to find out.

0

"So Brittany do you always have snow fights with random people?" Santana questioned as they watched Sophie make a mini snow angel.

Brittany smiled showing off her perfect white teeth. "Sorry about that I just couldn't help myself."

"Help what exactly?" Santana asked confusing written all over her tan features.

"Well I was walking through the park minding my own business when I caught a look at this adorable little girl with her absolutely stunning mother having a snowball fight and I asked myself. 'Brittany do you get that woman's attention or walk away' and you know the rest." She admitted with a light smirk. She grinned cheekily when she saw the blush that covered Santana's face. "Are you blushing?" she teased poking at the soft skin.

Santana turned her head bashfully and swatted at the blonds pale hand.

"No, I don't blush" she said seriously.

"Then why are your cheeks all red?" Brittany asked with an eyebrow quirk that reminded Santana of her best friend Quinn Fabray.

"It's hot under here" she defended tugging at her beanie and scarf.

Brittany giggled at her poor excuse but gave in none the less.

"So Santana tell me about yourself."

Said woman tilted her head to the side as if she was studying the chirpy blond but complied.

"Well, I'm an architect, I'm 26, I have a daughter obviously" she gestured to Sophia. "I love musicals and I graduated from NYU." She said shrugging. "What about you?"

Even though Brittany had already known all of this from what her father had told her she still listened intently.

"Umm, I er, 24. No kids, graduated from NPU, dancing is my passion and I'm like the best gift wrapper ever." She said seriously.

Santana chuckled and nodded because the tall blond looked like she'd be the best gift wrapper ever.

"That's nice"

A comfortable silence settled over them as they both thought about how beautiful the other was.

Both women snuck glances at one another blushing when they were caught.

_She's so attractive and silly. I mean she even made me blush. ME Santana Lopez, I haven't blushed in so long and this stranger comes along and all of a sudden I can't stop._ Santana thought as she kept a close eye on her daughter.

Whilst Santana watched Sophia, Brittany watched her.

_After all of this time I sent watching her from home I finally met her. God she's even more beautiful in person, she's like this exotic tanned angel. I wonder if she's interested in me._ She paused in the middle of her thoughts_. I wonder if Blaine and Daddy are watching me on the globe right now. Ugh, that would be so embarrassing._ She looked up at the sky and when a snow flake fell on the tip of her nose she glared at the sky and mouthed 'stop spying on me'.

0

Santa chuckled and shook his raising his hands in defense. "Sorry Britt Britt, just wanted to check on my baby girl." He sighed and turned to Blaine. "I'm glad that she's got Rachel down there to look after her. It's her first time out of the North Pole and I'd be devastated if anything happened to my little girl." He confessed.

Blaine smiled and patted Santa's large back with his tiny hand. As he stood on his favorite stool he looked at the globe.

"I know Sir, but she's a smart girl so I think that she'll be okay."

Santa sighed. "I really hope so Blaine."

0

"Mama I sleepy" Sophia said as she walked over to the two women on the bench.

Santana stood bending to pick up her little girl. "Okay mija, we'll head home now."

Brittany stood up too and they sort of just stood there for a while until she finally asked. "Can I walk you guys home?"

Santana sighed looking a little sad. "I would really like that but I drove here" she pointed to her car and gasped when she saw that it was almost buried in snow.

Brittany looked in the direction of the car and smirked when she saw a tiny gold star near. She mentally made a reminder to thank her elf as soon as she saw her for being one step ahead of her.

"Well never mind." She chuckled and they both walked off to the direction of the brunette's house.

Halfway to the house Brittany said. "She's adorable" she nodded to the child in Santana's arms.

"Thank you, she's a handful but I wouldn't trade her for anything in the world."

"Do you mind if I ask you where the father is?" Brittany asked timidly.

Santana sighed heavily. "That's a story for another day," she replied.

"So there will be another day?" Brittany asked with a wide smile.

Santana smirked. "I don't know Pierce do you want one?"

"I'd love one" she informed as they reached Santana's porch.

"Here we are, thanks for walking us home."

"You're welcome, maybe we could have hot chocolate sometime tomorrow?" she asked hopefully.

Santana looked down at her sleeping daughter.

"Bring Sophie to she's the best kid I've ever met" it was true seeing how Sophia was the only child she'd ever met.

"Are you sure?" Santana asked hesitantly.

"Positive."

"Okay" she gave in.

Brittany pecked her cheek and Sophia's forehead. "Bye Santana.

"Bye Brittany"

The blond waited until they were inside and walked off.

Yep, today was a good day.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Brittany walked into the kitchen of her small apartment with a sleepy smile on her face. When she had finally gotten home from walking San and Soph to their house she walked straight to her room and face planted on the bed. She had no reason to stay up, Rachel had been asleep in the star bed she insisted Brittany buy.

Spotting the elf eating at the children's table she also insisted the blond buy she quickly picked her up and twirled her around like a rag doll. Rachel being taken by surprise could only let out a gut churning scream and curse herself for being so small. The only thing she didn't like about being an elf was how small she was. It sucked being the smallest elf in the North Pole. They had five year olds taller than her in Lima.

"Brittany Claus, you put me down this instant" Rachel bellowed breathing heavily.

Giggling with the biggest grin ever Brittany put the little elf down laughing when she saw the deep frown on her face.

Rachel looked up at the young woman and gave her what she hoped was a stone cold glare.

"Is there a reason why you decided to disturb me while I was eating my North Star Cheerios?" She asked tapping her children's two sized foot on the hard wood floor.

Brittany grinned at her and nodded furiously.

"I just wanted to thank you and say that you are by far the coolest little ninja elf in the entire North Pole and I wanted to ask you how you managed to cover San's car in snow."

Rachel blushed with a small shrug. "The sides were a piece of pie but God, getting the snow on the top was nearly impossible. I had to climb up the trunk and duck everytime someone walked by." She huffed. "It was very challenging to say the least and I fell a couple times but I got it done."

"I appreciate it tiny, thanks to you I have a little hot chocolate date with two beautiful Latinas." She bragged with a little happy dance.

Rachel rolled her brown eyes and shook her head but couldn't stop the smile that made its way to her face. "You really are your fathers daughter. Papa told me that he went with him when he came down for vacation and met your mother" she informed smiling at the thought of her Papa. "He said your dad was a goner the moment he laid eyes on Holly and now I know exactly what he meant."

"How?" Brittany questioned.

Rachel shrugged. "You sort of looked the same way when you saw Santana" she told the shocked blond. Looking over her shoulder she peaked at the clock and said. "We'll Casanova you better go get ready for your sugar date with the 'two beautiful Latina's" she teased

Brittany looked at the clock and nodded heading off to her room but not before putting a shell shocked Rachel on top of the book shelf.

0

Santana watched as her four year old had a bubble blowing hot chocolate contest with a twenty four year old. She giggled as the chocolate ran down Sophia's chin and Brittany teased her whilst she kept blowing.

As they continued to blow the brunette started to clean up the small puddle that made its way infront of both girls.

"I win" Sophia exclaimed with a mini smirk.

Brittany huffed and rolled her eyes playfully. "I let you win"

"Nu uh"

"Uh huh"  
"Mama do you think she let me win?" Sophia asked.

Santana raised her hands in defense. "I thought you both did good" she said with a wink in the blinds direction causing her to blush.

Sophia sighed but nodded anyway.

"So Britt I've never seen you around where are you from?" Santana asked curiously as she reached across the table to wipe her daughters face.

Sophia's eyes widened as she looked to the blond.

"I'm from out of town. Like way way out of town" she covered.

Santana seemed satisfied with the answer and nodded.

"How long are you staying out here for?" She asked.

Brittany looked her in the eye and said. "For as long as it takes."

Santana looked taken aback by the seriousness in the words and just nodded dumbly.  
"As long as what takes?"

"Life" she deadpanned, smiling when Sophia giggled at her answer.

"Hmm" Santana hummed. "Well how do you like Lima so far?"

Brittany shrugged. "It's okay but I can't really judge seeing as I've only been here for like a day and you guys are the only people I've met. For all I know these people could be planning to kill me right now" she answered.

Santana chuckled with a shake of the head. "I guess you're right."

As the two women talked Sophia just sat back and listened. It wasn't often that her mother made a new friend so she wasn't going to do anything to ruin that for her.

"Why did you become an architect?" Brittany asked.

Santana thought for a moment before she responded. "I wanted something to call my own you know something that I created and that I pay for so I went into architecture and here I am" she paused. "And because I like making people's dreams come true, some people draw their dream homes and I use it as a blue print and help build it and I'm a mini artist so I draw too."

"That's attractive."

Santana looked timid. "What is?"

"Being an artist, I know how to draw a little too but I'm not an artist."

Santana nodded because she understood. She knew lots of people that could draw but that didn't make the an artist.

"What do you like to do with your spare time?"

"I like too build toys" Brittany said and it was true. She loved building toys with Blaine she wasn't as fast as the elves but she still enjoyed the feeling of making a toy.

"You know how to build toys?" Sophia asked with a gobsmacked expression.

"That's right Soph back at home they call me Santa's helper" she said with a wink in the brunettes directing causing her to girl an adorable one back.

"Am I missing something?" Santana asked confused.

"Nope" the both answered

"Jinx you owe me a toy" Sophia said with a smug smile.

Santana rolled her eyes at her daughter while Brittany just laughed.

"This kid is adorable"

Santana shook her head. "No she's crazy"

0

**Thank you for all of the reviews and alerts I appreciate it and thanks for the constructive criticism instead if being asswholes.**

**So review with things you guys want to see because over the next few chapters they will be doing Christmassy stuff so you choose what stuff they do & whether or not you want Soph to be there. Also I'm thinking about giving Britt some magical powers what should they be if I give them to her?**

**Disregard the mistakes**

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Santana sat in her Abuela's kitchen telling her about the blond that she'd met close to a week ago. Alma stood over the island eyebrows raised not believing that her granddaughter was gushing to her about some blond girl that she had just met. Never did she think that the brunette would be crushing like a hormonal teenager.

"Abuela she's amazing I've never met anyone like her and she's so good with Soph abuela' I mean none of my ex's have ever made that much of an effort to getting to know but Brittany's just Brittany." Santana says with a smile.

Alma chuckles and taps the brunette's nose with her fingertip causing her to smile brighter. "Sounds like someone has a mini-girlfriend." She teased.

Santana blushed ducking her chin into her chest. "Something like that" she agreed. "I mean we've been on dates but Soph was at all of them"

"And Brittany doesn't mind?" Alma asked shock clear in her voice.

Santana shook her head. "Nope, Britt insists that I bring her, she says she wants to get to know her better."

"I'm impressed."

"She took Soph and I sledding the other day you should've seen them abuela, they raced and Britt fell off of the sled Soph laughed so hard she cried."

Shaking her head the older woman smiles. "That's good I think she's good for you, she was completely charming when she came to pick you guys up."

"Thanks Abuela, it means a lot that you like her."

"No problem mija."

Santana looked over to the clock and her eyes widened. "Sorry abuela I have to go Britt's taking me ice skating."

Alma chuckles and kisses the brunette's cheek. "Get outta here."

0

Brittany's held Santana's hand as they slowly made their way to the skating rink in the middle of the park. As the blond paid for their skates Santana looked out at the rink feeling a little nervous, she hadn't told the blond but she didn't know how to ice skate.

"Here we go" Brittany told her, handing her a pair of ice skates nodding along to the song that was playing. Dropping into a chair and changing into them she removed her uggs and put on the skates. When she looked up the blond was grinning like a mad man.

"Ready?" she asked excitedly.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Santana replied shakily.

Brittany noticed and placed a soft kiss to her cheek. "Don't worry beautiful, I won't let you fall I promise." She whispered.

With a blush Santana nodded.

Stepping to the edge of the ice, she looked to the other woman. "I don't know about this, Britt."

"Come on, babe," she told her, taking her hand and leading her onto the ice. "You can do this."

Santana looked up with a small smile. "Babe?"

Brittany turned a dark shade of red. "I erm, I sorry, I just thought since we've been dating for like a week and some days I just." She sighed. "Is that okay?"

Santana smiled. "It's perfect"

She put both feet onto the ice, standing completely still. Brittany let go of her hand, moving to stand in front of her. "Now do this," she told her, shoving off on one foot and skating just a few feet. Returning to her, she smiled. "You try it."

Brittany chuckled lightly while Santana wobbled in her skates and barely managed to keep her balance. Unfortunately, the song ended just as she chuckled, so Santana easily heard it. She threw a dirty look at Brittany, which caused her to lose her balance once more.

She was just about to fall flat on her backside when Brittany's strong arms encircled her waist, bringing her to safety. "I got you."

Britt took her hand and she tried again. This time, she was able to go a few feet without falling. Eventually, she got the hang of it. "Ready to try a run around the rink?" she asked.

Santana nodded hesitantly. "Sure, let's give it a try."

Brittany threaded her fingers through hers welcoming the butterflies that entered her stomach as she did so, as they slowly made their way around the perimeter of the skating rink. They skated beside each other fingers laced together trying to avoid the people that had fallen and the experts who were doing figure eights and jumps in the middle of the ice. When they came full circle, Santana turned to her with a giant grin. "I did it!" she exclaimed, joy evident in her voice.

"I knew you could," she told her, smiling warmly.

"I had a pretty great teacher" the brunette flirted.

Brittany giggled with a shake of her head. She offered Santana an arm to link her through for more support.

Then the song changed. Brittany's eyes widened as she looked to the brunette, resisting the urge to dance along, though she couldn't keep all of the movement away, and Santana had to tell her to stop moving so much, because it was making her nervous.

"Are you telling me you don't know this song?" Britt asked.

"Well why would I?" the brunette asked.

"Awh, man, this is my song!" she insisted.

"What is that supposed to me-"

The chorus hit, which resulted in Brittany cutting Santana off to sing, "Let's sing it to the world"

"Sing what to the world?" Santana asked only to be ignored.

"Baby give me time"

"Time for what?" ignored again

"I'ma be your girl"

"I'd like that" and again

"I wanna make you mine"

"Better hurry" and

"And it ain't nobody's business"

"I know" again

"It ain't nobody's business"

"I know" and

"It ain't nobody's business"

"I-" again

"Just mine, and my baby"

"And who's your baby?" Santana asked smiling.

Brittany smiled and leaned in close their lips were centimeters apart and Santana could feel the blonds breath on her lips.

"I was hoping that she'd be you" she whispered. Santana not expecting the blond to say that just nodded dumbly.

Brittany smiled before leaning in and closing the distance between them.

0

Oh yeah Updated yeah, guys my laptop says 'plugged in but not charging' the fuckery lol.

So what do we all think? Fluffy enough like it love it?

p.s. what does everyone think about Ryan answering a shitload of Brittana questions tonight? The Diva episode is apparently about to be full of Brittana and Santana has three songs and Ryan said a Naya song so does he mean from her album or?


	5. Chapter 5

"Why did we have to come here?" Santana whined.

Sophia sighed shaking her head at her whiny mother. "We need a Christmas tree, and you promised that we'd get one this year remember?" She reminded.

Santana rolled her deep brown eyes but nodded. Brittany watched the two brunettes interact and had to smile at how adorable they were. Her smile quickly disappeared when she heard Sophia imply that they didn't have a tree last year.

"Babe you didn't get a tree last year?" She asked disbelief written all over her face.

Santana nodded with a shrug. "We stayed with Abuela for Christmas last year so I didn't see the point of a tree." She defended

Brittany shook her head at the woman but gave her cheek a peck to show that she wasn't mad.

"Well I'm here now and Soph you get to pick any tree you want."

Sophia grinned at the blond and threw herself into her arms. Kissing her cheek the little brunette whispers. "You're the best girlfiend Mami ever had. Like ever."

Brittany grins with a modest shrug. "Thanks kiddo. Anything to make my girls happy."

Sophia buries her face into the blonds neck, legs wrapped around her waist whilst Brittany wraps her arm over Santana's shoulders. Santana wraps her arms around the blonds waist with her head resting on her shoulder while they walk towards the medium sized trees.

All of the trees were beautiful but Sophia wanted her tree to be absolutely perfect. Usually Santana went out and picked the tree by herself so when Soph found out that she would get to pick she accepted the challenge with wide eyes.

"Mija what about that one?" Santana asks pointing to the really pathetic looking tree in the corner.

Both Brittany and Sophia turn to look at her with the same 'you've got to be kidding me' faces.

The small woman shrunk under their judging expressions.

"Nevermind then" she grumbled.

Sophia sighed into a pale neck. "I am so happy you came Britty."

Santana pouted. "I heard that"

"Sorry mama"

Brittany giggled before dropping kisses on two tan foreheads. "My moody little babies" she teased.

Santana's pout deepened causing the blond to kiss it. When it didn't go away she started to pepper kisses all over the woman's face causing her to giggle.

"Okay, okay no more pouting."

"You. Are. Adorable" she said between three soft pecks.

"Mama what about that one?" Sophia asks wiggling out of Brittany's arms and running over to the tree.

Both women look at the tree and had to smile at the girls choice. The tree is the perfect height and it isn't as wide as most trees but its still pretty wide.

"I thinks it's perfect Mija, what do you think babe?"

"It's a Leyland Cypress the most popular tree in the South-East and it doesn't produce sap, your mamas right. You did good kiddo." She smiles at the little girl who beams with pride.

"Oh god my girlfriends a tree geek" Santana mutters. "How do you know this stuff?"

Brittany looks at her then at Sophia. "I was born with magical powers and I know everything there is to know about everything that has to do with Christmas." She says seriously.

Santana laughs and shakes her head. "Sure babe."

Brittany shrugs but winks at Sophia who giggles at her.

"I don't think she was playing" Sophia mutters under her breath.

Santana shoots her a questioning look but shrugs it off.

0

"Britt a little more to the left" Santaba tells the blond who struggles to get the tree straight.

"Like this?"

"A little to the right now"

Brittany huffs. "You know it would be a lot easier if you got off of the couch and helped me."

"But then who would say if the tree is straight or not?" Santana asked.

"Sophia" Brittany said in a 'duh' tone.

"Nu uh she's to small to tell"

"Lazy just lazy" Brittany mutters under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Lazy" Brittany says clearly.

Santana scowls playfully. "You weren't supposed to repeat it" she grins when she sees her girl crack a smile.

"Yeah yeah, come on Soph let's decorate this tree"

Sophia having been waiting to decorate the tree since they bought it jumps up from her place on the couch to the box of ornaments they've collected over the years.

"Finally" she says looking for her favorite ornament.

Both women chuckle but help the girl.

Most of the ornaments have a Disney character but some look like Sophia made them at school over the year.

Santana pulls out an ornament that has a picture of two older Latino's just from a glance Brittany knows that there her parents and she knows that Santana's about to tell her something important. The woman is sitting on the armrest of a recliner with a soft smile of her face. She looks like she's in her late twenties, and there's a man in the recliner looking around the same age. Both have think brown hair but naturally the woman's is longer.

"This is my Mami and Papi. Growing up I was spoiled but I never allowed myself to be bitchy, they worked a lot and I was with Abuela a lot but they always made time for me, I was their little girl" she pauses and looks at her daughter who's blinking rapidly and trying not to fall asleep as she puts more ornaments on the tree. "When they found out I was gay they didn't approve they tolerated it but they didn't like it. At sixteen it felt horrible to know that I was 'tolerated', two years later I'm pregnant with Soph. Being gay was one thing but having a child and not being married was the ultimate disgrace and they kicked me out. I'd never felt so alone but Abuela was there to pick up the pieces, I stayed with her while I was pregnant and after I gave birth she watched Sophia while I worked before I went to college. When I went to college Soph was strapped to my chest the entire time literally, she was really tiny at one. I was happy that she was a quiet baby, she just let mommy go to her classes and study whilst she chewed on her teething ring. People always ask me how I did it, you know went to college with my kid, and I tell them I did it because she inspired me. She's the reason that we have all of this not me but her. I haven't seen or heard from my parents in six years but I still pray that they'll come around one day." She sighs and hangs the picture on the tree.

Brittany steps behind her and wraps her arms around her waist whilst her lips kiss brown hair. "I think their crazy to let someone as wonderful as you out of their lives, because now that I know what it's like to have you I don't think that I can ever let you go."

0

sorry for boy updating my Internet is down and it won't be fixed until tomorrow sigh anyways review and thanks for all of te alerts and favorites


	6. Chapter 6

Sophia and Brittany sat in the blonde's apartment on her couch; the small brunette had her hands on her eyes so she couldn't see what was going on. Santana had to go to work earlier than expected so Brittany offered to take Sophia over to her place which of course had the little girl bouncing off of the walls.

"Okay Soph no peaking, you got it?"

"I got it promise" she said quickly.

"Okay." She left the room and returned with Rachel by her side. "Okay open"

Sophia opened her eyes and gasped when she saw the elf. "Wow, an elf" she touched her ears and giggled when Rachel started to wiggle them under her fingertips.

Rachel chuckled. "I'm Rachel Berry, of the Berry elves nice to meet you Sophia" she greeted happily.

"It's nice to meet you too"

"You've been a very good girl this year haven't you?"

Sophia nodded happy that the elf knew that she was doing well. "Yes I've been very good in school and I've been helping mom and abuela whenever I can"

Rachel nodded because this was stuff that she was already aware of.

"Come on quirts, Rach I want to show her a couple of my powers." Brittany said with a smile.

Rachel grinned, "Okay Sophia look out of the window."

Sophia looked and Rachel nodded. "What do you see?" she asked.

"Nothing, it stopped snowing yesterday."

"Okay, Britt"

Brittany nodded and made finger guns with her hands and twirled them around in three fast circles.

Sophia gasped. "Britty it's snowing"

Brittany blew her finger off. "Still got it" she dusted the fake lint off of her shoulder and pretended to pocket her guns with a shrug.

"How did you do that?" she asked jaw dropped to the floor, she was clearly still in shock.

"I'm Santa's daughter so I'm magical I was born with it, I could do that when I was five but that's nothing compared to this."

Brittany grabbed wrapping paper and twelve random things from her living room. Placing them in the middle of the floor she spread them out and waited for Rachel's word.

"Go" Rachel said.

Pale arms moved faster than a criminal running from a cop. In a total of ten seconds the blond had everything wrapped and had made a paper duck.

"How did you do that?" Sophia asked amazed.

"It's a gift" she said with a soft smile. "It was hard to keep control of at first but Rachel here taught me how to keep everything in control and here I am." She gestured to the tree and the rest of the apartment.

"I have other powers like knowing everyone's names and what they want but those are the really big ones"

Sophia smiled with a nod. "Do you think you'll ever tell mama about your powers and who you really are?" she asked innocently.

Brittany sighed. "Of course I will, I can't truly be with her unless she knows who I really am" she paused and seemed uncertain. "Do you think she'll be mad at me?"

"She might, she doesn't like to be lied to, but she really like's you"

"Yeah I know, I'll tell her soon"

She looks at the clock and back over to Sophia and Rachel. "We have to go Soph, I told your mom that we'd take her lunch." She kissed the top of Rachel's head. "I'll see you later shorty."

Rachel swatted at her and gave Sophia who had a couple inches on her a brief hug.

"Let's go squirt."

0

Brittany and Sophia walked up to the building that they knew Santana was in and entered with matching grins.

Sophia's grin disappeared when she saw who was sitting at the front desk.

"Britty that's Ms. Terri she's like super mean and stuff." Sophia warned.

The brunette was confused when she saw that the blonde's grin only widened and her eyes seemed to turn a brighter shade of blue. Looking into them Sophia suddenly felt like she was floating on clouds and eating cotton candy.

"Don't worry about that Soph. I think I got it covered" she walked to the desk and smiled at the woman.

"Hi I'm Brittany Pierce and I-"

"Don't care about what you're here for and I didn't ask you for your name" Terri replied without looking up from her magazine.

Sophia looked at her in an 'I told you so' manner and shook her head slightly. "Well somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed"

"Mind your manners Soph" Brittany half-heartedly chastised. Sophia just shrugged with an eye roll that would make her mother proud.

"Sorry I guess"

Brittany turned back to the woman who still refused to look up. "Why are you so angry?"

Terri's head snapped up and her eyes flashed dangerously. Brittany blinked slowly and when she looked back up her eyes seemed to be the brightest shade of blue in the world.

"Terri Schue, you wanted a Barbie dream house when you were eight but you got a Polly pocket swim thing instead" Brittany recited with a sad and soft smile.

"How did you know that?"

Brittany ignored the question. "I'm sorry about your dream house Terri, maybe this year Santa will bring it for you. Can you point us to the direction of Ms. Lopez' office please?" she asked sweetly.

Terri nodded with her jaw hanging and raised a shaky hand pointing it to the direction of the office at the far end of the hall. Smiling Brittany grabbed Sophia's hand with her free one and led the small brunette down the hall.

They didn't even bother to knock and just walked into the office which revealed Santana looking at her computer.

"Hey mija," Santana greeted her daughter who had taken it upon herself to jump into her lap. She kissed her forehead and blew a small raspberry on her cheek.

"What don't I get a kiss?" Brittany asked with a playful pout.

Chuckling Santana raised her hand and pointed to the blonde before moving her finger in a come hither motion.

The blonde walked over and bent over the desk intending to peck Santana on the lips but the brunette had other plans. Santana grabbed the back of her neck and traced her tongue around a pink bottom lip. Brittany quickly opened her mouth and let her tongue dance around the Latina's before pulling back.

"Hey you" she greeted wiping a little saliva from under Santana's lip.

"Hey babe, did you guys have fun today?" she asked both girls.

"Yeah I had a lot of fun mama"

"Yeah babe, we had a wonderful time" she winked at Sophia who winked back. Brittany walked to where she left their take out cartons and handed Santana hers and Soph's. "I got both of you guys chicken teriyaki and chow mein." She informed

"Thanks babe" Santana said, "so what did my favorite girls do today?" she asked curiously.

"Nothing" they both said.

Santana raised an eyebrow but decided not to dwell on it


	7. Chapter 7

"It's nice to finally meet you Alma" Brittany said as she offered her hand to the brunette who chuckled at her enthusiasm.

Alma took the offered hand with a smile. "Nice to meet you to Brittany, Santanita has told me a lot about you"

"Santanita?" Brittany asked with a confused look.

"Just something I used to call Santana when she was younger." Alma said with a kind smile.

Sophia ran into the kitchen "Abuela look what Brittany gave me." She showed her great grandmother the snow globe that she had brought with her from the North Pole. It was blue and had Santa Claus in the middle with a little girl of his lap smiling happily.

Sophia had been overjoyed when the blond told her that the little girl in the globe was her when she was a child. She almost looked like it was impossible until she remembered that the day before the blond made it snow, and suddenly nothing seemed impossible.

"Oh it's beautiful Sophia, did you remember to thank her?"

Sophia nodded. "Yes ma'am, I thanked her lots and lots of times."

Alma smiled as she kissed the girls forehead. "Dinner is ready, so go wash up and tell your mama that she needs to wash up too."

Sophia ran out of the kitchen to do what she was told.

Brittany sat down and watched as the elder woman set the table. "She's amazing"

"They both are" was the response.

"Would you like some help with that?" she asked politely.

Alma shook her head. "No, no it's fine. You just make yourself at home since you've already washed up"

Brittany nodded obediently.

"Abuela are you being nice to my girlfriend?" Santana asked as she walked into the kitchen with Sophia hiked on her hip.

Both Brittany and Alma rolled their eyes at the brunette but couldn't keep the smiles off of their faces. "Of course I am honey" she winked at Brittany. "It's about time you introduced us, she's probably the best thing that ever happened to you."

Brittany blushed while Santana rolled her eyes as she sat Sophia in her seat and sat down in her own. The brunette dropped a kiss to Brittany's temple before she settled into the seat beside her.

"So Brittany tell me about yourself." Alma said stabbing at her Caesar salad.

Brittany swallowed and wiped her mouth. "Well I'm twenty four, I love Christmas and everything to do with it, I'm a gift wrapper at the mall as of right now, and dancing is my passion"

Alma nodded as she cleaned off Sophia's face. "Why a gift wrapper?" she asked.

"Well, where I'm from I'm the best gift wrapper in the town and I'm really fast with my hands."

Sophia snorts causing Santana and Alma to look at funny whilst Brittany shot her a small warning look.

Santana had been witnessing these small exchanges between her girlfriend and daughter and didn't know how to feel about it. Never had Sophia formed such a bond with someone that she kept things from her mother and Santana didn't know if she approved of Soph keeping things from her. She and her daughter had been the only two around for so long and she didn't know to react to her daughter keeping secrets with someone who wasn't her. It wasn't like she was jealous because she honestly wasn't it's just that she wasn't used to Sophia depending on someone as much as her.

She supposed that it was a good thing that her daughter had someone else to turn to when she didn't want to talk to her or Abuela, she just hoped that Brittany was in this for good and not just for some fling.

"Sophia" Santana warns.

"Sorry" she mutters munching on a crouton.

"You said you like to dance, that it's your passion?" Alma asked continuing when Brittany nodded. "Do you think that that's a good career to have, or do you think that it's something stable for you to do?"

Santana gave her grandmother a stern look. "Abuela please don't" she pleaded

Brittany chuckled under her breath but answered Alma's questions. "I do think it's a good career to have people dance everyone, in movies, videos on the streets someone is always out looking for a good dancer. As for it being stable I never said that I wanted to do it for a living I just think it's a great hobby and if I wanted it to be my career I do think that it'd be a stable choice."

Alma sighed and changed the subject. "You seem to be making quite the impression on Sophia"

Santana takes one of Brittany's rolls causing her to pout briefly. "Yes, she's great. Yesterday I took her to my place and we bonded a little."

"That's nice." She turned to Santana. "So how is work Ana?"

Santana sighs happy that the interrogation is over. "It's great Abuela I just put the finishing touches on a couple of projects and landed some knew projects." She grinned happily.

"I'm proud of you Ana' it's great that you've become so successful even with everything you've been through" Alma praises.

Santana reaches over the table to grasp her grandmother's hand and smiled at her. "Thank you Abuela."

"I um, talked to your parents the other day." Santana dropped her hand and looked to Brittany.

"Um Britt, can you take Soph and clean her up please" Brittany takes the out and kisses her atop the head showing her that she understands before taking Sophia to another room.

Once they left Santana motioned for Alma to continue before crossing her arms over her chest.

"They came over and begged me to tell them about your whereabouts."

Santana sighed. "How did they know that I came back to Lima?"

"I don't know. They said that they saw you and some blonde woman - Brittany I assume – walking into a restaurant with a little brunette." She pauses trying to gauge Santana's react. When the brunette remains calm she continues. "They said that they wanted to see you and meet their granddaughter."

"Yeah well, they lost the chance to get to know Soph when they kicked me out." she storms out of the room before Alma can get a word in.


	8. Chapter 8

Santana, Brittany and Quinn sat on the Latina's couch and lounge chair eating ice cream, drinking eggnog and watching movies.

Santana had introduced Brittany to Quinn the first time she visited her at her office to bring her a home cooked lunch. Quinn being her personal assistant was there when the taller blond showed up and was very excited to meet her. She hadn't seen Santana so happy since Sophia was born and it warmed her heart to see the brunette happy. Growing up Quinn's parents were very strict and didn't approve of a lot of her choices but they never disowned her like Santana's parents did to her.

Santana was grateful to have a friend like Quinn around when things were tough at home. Whenever she didn't feel like being around her family she'd go to Quinn's and they would watch sappy chick flicks and make fun of each other for mouthing the word to the flick.

"So San, how did it start with you and Brittany?" Quinn asked as she sipped her eggnog.

"Well I took Soph to the park one day because you know with work I don't get to spend much time with her but I wanted to take her out so we were having a snowball fight and Brittany threw a snowball at my back out of nowhere." She told the blond who gaped at Brittany.

"You didn't" she exclaimed, because who the hell goes around throwing snowballs at the random people that they see playing at the park?

Brittany leaned back allowing Santana to snuggle into her. "I did, and look where it got us." she dropped a kiss to plump lips as an example of where it got them.

"She's really lucky that I had Sophia with me because I'm something like crazy and I probably would've went all Lima Heights on her" she admitted.

Brittany rolled her eyes mouthing 'yeah right' to Quinn who struggled to contain her laughter.

"Anyway I was shocked for a while then Soph threw a snowball at me which caused me to chase the both of them around for a while. Casanova here called herself being a charmer talking about beautiful women and what not, and we talked for a while. She walked me home and that's about it." She shrugged.

"That's an interesting story" Quinn concluded. "How is my god daughter?"

Santana turned in Brittany's arms so that she was resting against her chest. "Sophia is great she's with Abuela right now, still the sweetest little girl alive. She misses you though Q"

"I miss her too, it's just with Sam and Kitty practically begging for my attention I don't know how to deal right now."

Sam and Kitty were to blonds that were nothing alike who basically fawned over Quinn every time they saw her.

Sam was charming and sweet and it was obvious that in school he was one of the nerd. Kitty on the other hand was manipulative and bitchy something only she could pull off so well. Ever since Quinn came in to work for Santana they both went out of their way to get her to date them but Quinn wanted to keep everything professional and turned them down."

"Just tell Satan's spawn and guppy lips to fuck off" Santana said causing Brittany to smack her ass.

"Santana" she warned.

Santana pouted and looked up at the blonde. "What did I do?"

Brittany gave her a look. "You're being a meanie." She said matter of factly.

Her pout deepened. "I'm sorry babe, forgive me?" she asked kissing along Brittany's jawline. The blond leaned her head down taking Santana's bottom lip between her own.

Quinn watched the couple with a small smirk. "Yeah you guys are disgustingly cute and if you do that all night I might just puke"

Brittany pulls away from the kiss but not before nibbling on Santana's bottom lip. "Sorry Quinn" she says not taking her eyes off of the beauty on top of her.

"I'm not" Santana mutters breaking eye contact to look at her best friend. "Personally I think that you should give Trouty Mouth a chance"

Quinn turns so that her legs are thrown across the recliner. "I'm more attracted and interested in Kitty"

Santana's jaw drops. "Shut yo mouth and keep on talkin"

Brittany shakes her head amused and continues to run her hand through Santana's thick Raven locks.

"You are a complete idiot" Quinn rolls her eyes at her ridiculous best friend. "She's sweet when were alone and she knows more about me than Sam. Plus we seem to have a lot in common." She shrugs.

"Yeah being bitches" Santana said wincing when Brittany pinches her.

"Apologize"

"Sorry Q"

"Whipped."

"Shut your mouth ugly" Santana grumbled.

"Come on girls, you guys are worse than Soph" Brittany said massaging the back of Santana's bare thighs seeing as she only had on a tank top and boy shorts and Brittany just couldn't keep her hands to herself.

"Subject change," she tweaks Brittany's nipple chuckling when the blond jerks under her and addresses her best friend, "guess who had the nerve to come to Abuela's"

Quinn thought before giving a disinterested shrug. "Santa" she said dryly.

Brittany grunted.

"As if ass whole, Marisol and Carlos had the nerve to ask for my where a bouts and want to meet Soph and be a part of her life." she informed with an eye roll.

Hazel eyes widened as Quinn drank the last of her eggnog. "The nerve of those people"

Santana tapped Brittany's chest. "I know right, it's bullshit they kick me out and now they want a relationship six years later? I don't know how I feel about this."

"I think that you should give them a chance." Brittany voiced.

Santana lifted herself off of the blond and looked at her disbelievingly. "Are you serious right now?"

The blond shrugged. "Yeah, everyone deserves a second chance."

"I don't agree with that they don't deserve a second chance that's bullshit. If they wanted to meet her they wouldn't have kicked me out in the first place"

Brittany sighed. "Babe I understand where you're coming from I do but maybe you should just give them a chance. They were raised in a different time"

Santana stood shaking her head at the blond. "No you don't understand because you've never been disowned so don't tell me that you understand. And you say they were raised in a different time okay this is true but Abuela raised my father and if she could accept me as I was why couldn't he?"

Brittany closes her eyes and takes a deep breath trying to keep herself calm opening her eyes she fixes Santana with a glare. "First off you lower your voice when you talk to me I am not a child and you will not treat me like one. Second, your right I've never been disowned but I do know what it's like to be pushed out of someone's life so don't tell me what I know. Lastly, your father is obviously stubborn seeing as your arguing with me and acting like a toddler when I was just giving you my opinion."

Quinn watched the scene with wide eyes not expecting Brittany to put the brunette in her place like that.

"I'm sorry babe" Santana sits on her lap and kisses her lips. "I'm just not used to talking about them and I went to my yelling place, forgive me?" she pouts.

Brittany and Quinn both roll their eyes at the adorable girl.

"What am I going to do with you?"


	9. Chapter 9

"Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock, Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring, Snowin' and blowin' up bushels of fun, now, the jingle hop has begun!" Sophia sang loudly, sealing another card in a red and green envelope.

She Brittany and Santana were sealing up some Christmas cards that Abuela wanted to send out to some family

"Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell twist, Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time, Dancin' and prancin' in Jingle Bell Square, In the frosty air" Brittany continued, labeling the envelope and tossing it in the pile to be sent to Puerto Rico to some aunts and uncles.

"What a bright time, it's the right time, To rock the night away, Jingle bell time is a swell time, To go glidin' in a one-horse sleigh!" the little brunette picked back up, changing her voice into a high squeak for the second half and giggling madly as she began to seal another card.

"Giddy-up jingle horse, pick up your feet, Jingle around the clock, Mix and a-mingle in the jinglin' feet, That's the jingle bell rock, yeah!" Santana finished from the kitchen, moving forward and dropping a bag with ribbons and bows onto the table. Sophia looked up at her with a grin and gestured to the stack of cards to her right.

"Britty and me made cards for everyone in Puero Ico' mama. Can I help you mail them to everyone? Huh? Can I?" she pressed excitedly, bouncing in her seat Santana fought a smile as she pretended to think it over, knowing she wouldn't be able to deny her daughters puppy eyes.

"Sure you can Mija, are you guys all done?" she asked patiently.

Brittany nodded with a smile. "Yeah we're done now we can go caroling" she exclaimed bouncing in her seat.

Santana sighed mentally kicking herself for giving into her girlfriend. Brittany had been begging the girl to go caroling before they even went ice skating but the brunette was not having it. Ever since she got a shoe thrown at her way for trying to spread some holiday cheer in high school she tried to avoid caroling but one lip tremble from the blond and she found herself giving in quickly.

"There's this place I found it's like a small caroling place you just go up perform and they clap for you it's really fun could we go there instead?" Santana pleaded.

Brittany sighed but decided that it was better than nothing. "Only if you agree to perform" she bargained.

Santana weighed her options before nodding. "Okay but you have to perform to"

"Deal"

0

"Okay everyone we have a couple of first timers here, now next we have another first timer singing Christmas Wrapping everyone give it up for Brittany Pierce" the DJ announced handing the blond the mic as she walked to the stage.

"Hit it!" she said just like her mother would and waited for the music to start.

_Bah, humbug!" No, that's too strong_

_'Cause it is my favorite holiday_

_But all this year's been a busy blur_

_Don't think I have the energy_

She danced around the stage swinging her Santa hat around and twirling around as she sung

_To add to my already mad rush_

_Just 'cause it's 'tis the season._

_The perfect gift for me would be_

_Completions and connections left from_

Everyone was clapping for her and kids would spin along with her. She was actually a good singer and Santana was a little surprised.

_Last year, ski shop,_

_Encounter, most interesting._

_Had his number but never the time_

_Most of '81 passed along those lines._

She was perfect and danced like an angel in Santana's eyes. She was also a crowd pleasure going to random tables and dancing with the children that would walk up to her as she sung.

_So deck those halls, trim those trees_

_Raise up cups of Christmas cheer,_

_I just need to catch my breath,_

_Christmas by myself this year._

She strolled back to the stage with a wink in her girlfriends direction.

_Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas!_

_Couldn't miss this one this year!_

_Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas!_

_Couldn't miss this one this year!_

There was a big applause for her and she immediately flushed. Everyone praised her as she walked back to her table placing Sophia on her lap and meeting Santana in the middle for a soft peck.

"You were amazing babe"

Sophia quickly agreed. "You sure were Britt,you sing like an angel"

"Thanks guys"

"Alright next up we have yet again another newbie, everyone give it up for Santana"

Everyone applauded as the brunette quickly made her way to the front of the stage and grabbed one of the mic stands.

"Hi, I'm Santana and the song I'm going to sing is one of my favorites it's a slow one but I hope you guys enjoy it" she nodded to the DJ and began to sing.

_Mary did you know that your baby boy would someday walk on water?_

_Mary did you know that your baby boy would save our sons and daughters?_

_Did you know that your baby boy has come to make you knew?_

_This child that you've delivered will soon deliver you._

She sung with her eyes closed showing everyone that she really felt the music. Sophia watched her mom with a soft smile singing the song under her breath. Santana would sing this song to Sophia every night before bed in the month of December it was a small tradition that they kept up with since she was born.

_Mary did you know that your baby boy would give sight to a blind man?_

_Mary did you know that your baby boy would calm a storm with his hand?_

_Did you know that your baby boy has walked where angels trod?_

_And when your kiss your little baby, you have kissed the face of God._

Brittany watched her girlfriend with a look of complete adoration on her face. She knew that the woman could sing but she never knew just how powerful her voice could be when she sang the right song.

_Oh Mary did you know_

Santana was so wrapped up in the song she didn't even notice the people that had walked into the café staring right at her.

_The blind will see, the deaf will hear, the dead will live again._

_The lame will leap, the dumb will speak, the praises of the lamb_

People felt chills as they listened to the woman's raspy voice belt out the lyrics to such a powerful Christmas song.

_Mary did you know that your baby boy is Lord of all creation?_

_Mary did you know that your baby boy would one day rule the nations?_

_Did you know that your baby boy is heaven's perfect Lamb?_

_This sleeping child you're holding is the great I am_

When the song finished everyone was on their feet giving the brunette the loudest applause of the night. She did a shy bow and walked off the stage head down going straight to her daughter who jumped into her arms.

"Mami, you were so good" Sophia praised kissing her cheek.

"Thank you mija,"

"You were out of this world babe" Brittany said kissing the brunette before they were interrupted by people clearing throats.

Santana pulling away with a heavy sigh to address the people when her breath hitched.

"Mami y Papi" she whispered.

0

I finished the next chapter review if you want it tonight and Santana is going to find out very very soon. How do you want her to find out? if i like your scenarios i'll use them and some people want Quinn and Rachel to meet yay or nay?


	10. Chapter 10

Santana stands frozen with her daughter in her arms and only snaps out of it when she hears her daughter talking to her.

"Mami?" Sophia asks skeptically,

"Si mija?"

"Who are these people?" she asks innocently.

"The people who used to be my parents" she states bitterly.

"Santana" Her father warns.

"Carlos" she retorts

Marisol bumps her husband. "Can we talk mija?" she asks either not noticing or not caring when Santana flinches at the name.

"I don't think that that's a good idea"

"Please" she pleads.

Santana sighs and looks to Brittany who gives her an encouraging nod.

She sits in Brittany's lap with Sophia on hers to make room for them and nods to the seats. "Okay talk"

"We've been looking for you for years Santana"

Santana rolls her eyes. "Well I obviously didn't want to be found"

"Santana" Brittany sighs kissing her neck. "Not in front of Soph she adds softly"

Santana nods softly agreeing that she doesn't want her daughter to see her act like an ass even if she has every right to do so.

"I'm sorry I'm Marisol this lump is my husband Carlos you are?" Marisol says offering her hand to Brittany.

The blond takes the hand and makes sure to keep a firm grip on it. "Brittany Pierce."

"Not that it's any of your business" Santana adds under her breath smiling when she hears Sophia chuckle.

"And you must be little Sophia" she turns her attention to the little brunette who just so happens to be the splitting image of Santana when she was her age. "I'm your Abuela and this is your Abuelo"

Sophia scrunches her brow and shakes her head. "No you aren't Abuela is at home and Abuelo died when I was three" she says matter of factly.

Santana smiles at her daughter's know it all attitude. "No sweetie that's my Abuela and Abuelo these are yours"

Sophia nods and looks at them. "How come I only just met you guys?" she asked innocently.

Carlos smiles sadly. "We weren't very fair to your mom and something happened that we didn't like and we wanted her to live somewhere else" he said honestly.

Sophia looks at him and back to her mother. "You guys look alike." She states randomly.

"If we could take it back we would because it looks like she got something really good out of that thing that we didn't approve of" Marisol says making Santana smile.

"Thank you" she says sincerely.

"Mija we know that we were unreasonable and that we were ass whole excuse my language Sophia." He pauses. "We regret what we did but you have to get that we were raised in a different time and we were blinded so by our beliefs that we didn't even let you explain what happened and that is the thing I regret the most"

With tears in her eyes Santana nods. "That's all I've ever wanted from you guys an apology. I understand that you guys were blinded by your beliefs but why couldn't you guys just talk to me. I'm a lesbian and I got pregnant you guys should've been there for me"

Brittany holds her girls tighter and whispers comforting words in her girlfriend's ear soothing her. She makes eye contact with a sleepy Soph over Santana's shoulder and nods her head to the older brunette. Sophia gets the message and wipes her mother's tears away. Once her little hands have wiped away all of the wetness she takes Santana's cheeks and smashes them together giving her guppy lips. Smashing their lips together she pulls back and kisses her mama's nose.

"You said pretty girls don't cry" she stated. "So you shouldn't be crying right now especially since you're one of prettiest girls ever and Britty of course" Brittany winks at her.

Santana chuckles and holds her daughter close. "Thank you mija"

"We'd love to have a chance to get to know you guys and to be a part of this wonderful little family you have here Santana but we'd understand if you didn't want us to be a part of you and Sophia's lives" Carlos said.

"If Sophia wasn't here I wouldn't want you to be a part of my life again" she answers honestly causing her parents to sigh sadly. "but since she is and she deserves a chance to get to know you guys I will allow you to get to know us Brittany included."

Both nod quickly. "Of course"

Brittany noticing that the conversation has come to an end discreetly tells Santana to get up. When the brunette is up she grabs Sophia who had fallen asleep and turns to Santana's parent.

"It was really nice meeting you guys but we have to get going."

They quickly stand and shake hands with the blond before hugging Santana. "It was nice to see you mija"

"Yeah same here"

After leaving the restaurant and dropping off Santana and Sophia Brittany goes home and haves a much needed rest but not without pushing the elf off of the couch.

0

"Trudging onward, braving a harsh winter storm, you and I met passing by, and now our spirits feel warm." Sophia's voice rang out the lyrics to the Christmas song as she sat alone in her bed, scribbling out a wish list to be mailed to the North Pole immediately.

"I don't have anyone at home to talk to, and you don't have anything to do, so I'll spend my Christmas with you." Her mother's raspy voice finished the verse from the doorway, a smile playing at her lips as she watched Sophia doodle a sketch of an elf with an awfully big nose onto the envelope before stamping it with a flourish.

"You think Santa will like my drawing?" the little Latina asked excitedly, holding the envelope out with pride for Santana to see.

"I know he will," she chuckled, taking the letter and tucking her daughter into bed. "Goodnight mija I love you"

Sophia's face drooped as she whispered "Love you too mama"

Santana smiled warmly as she stared at her daughter before exiting the room remembering to keep the bedroom door cracked. Arriving in her room she opened the letter to see what her little girl wanted.

Dear Santa,

I never wrote a letter before so I hope this is right. Thanks for letting Brittany come down from the North Pole, she told me that she was your daughter and I think it's pretty cool. She even showed me her powers I can't believe she can make it snow. The only thing is she hasn't told my mama about who she really is and mama doesn't like to be lied to so please let Britty tell her so she doesn't get upset.

Love Sophia

After reading the letter Santana didn't know what to think. Brittany was Santa Claus' daughter? She had so many questions floating around in her head. Did Brittany really like her? Did she lie about everything she told her? How did Soph know?

Not wanting to give herself a headache after an already exhausting day the brunette simple fell asleep wondering if the love she found was true.


	11. Chapter 11

"I'm telling you Quinn this is not even remotely funny, not even a little. Brittany is Santa Claus' daughter and she even told Sophia about it. She told my daughter and didn't even tell me RUDE, and on top of that she might have powers. What if she like mind trapped me into dating her?"

"So let me get this straight." Quinn started trying to wrap her head around what her friend is telling her. "You read a letter from Sophia saying that Brittany is Santa Claus' daughter and you're sitting here in my living room freaking out like it's actually possible. Does Santa Claus even exist?" she shook her head laughing at the crazy brunette.

"Quinn this is not funny. Why would Sophia write that in her letter if it wasn't true? My daughter is not a liar and she seriously thought that the letter was going to Santa Claus so why would she say something like that if it wasn't true?" she asked confused.

Sophia was everything but a liar. Sweet, charming, funny, daring, and maybe a little bitchy too, but a liar was something that she was not. Sophia knew that her mother despised liars and Santana taught her to never lie even if she thought that it would hurt someone's feelings she should still tell them the truth.

"I don't know maybe Brittany was just playing with her when she said that she was Santa's daughter" Quinn tries to reason.

Santana nodded. "I guess that makes since but how does that explain her 'powers'"

"Santana I think that you need to calm down and take a nap or something because right now, at this time and place I honestly think that you are crazy and you should probably go see a shrink." She says seriously.

"What if she like forced me to like her Quinn? I mean I couldn't take that Q, she's become my world besides Sophia and I don't know if I could trust her if this is true."

"S chill out, if it is true just take to her about it"

"Just do me a favor Q" she pleaded.

Quinn hesitated. "What do you need me to do?"

"Go to Britt's and if you see or find anything unusual text me" she told her tapping her fingers on the coffee table in front of her.

Quinn sighs but gives in. "Alright S."

"Wait wait, I have a plan" she grins mischievously and Quinn looks around uneasily.

0

"Brittany can you please stop making it snow over my head you creep of a Claus" Rachel said as she desperately wiped at the snow falling directly on top of her head.

Brittany snickered but snapped her fingers causing the cloud to get bigger so that it now snowed on her entire body.

"So this is the acknowledgment I get for convincing your father to let you come down here to meet your now girlfriend." She shook her head and sat next to Brittany. "Well if you insist on making it snow on me, it is only fair that I share this delightful little snowy experience with you."

Brittany shrugs, "Doesn't bother me I love the snow"

"I knew I shouldn't have taught you how to make clouds" she says.

"Oh you are such a cotton headed ninny muggin'" she said causing the elf to gasp at her choice of words.

She stands with one hand waving around with her finger pointed looking about as intimidating as any three foot person would. "Brittany Claus you did not just call me that"

"You look like that little girl that waves the brush GIF on tumblr and it is not attractive"

"At least I don't look like Jack Frost" Rachel says seriously

Blue eyes widen and Brittany scoffs. "I do not look like that that human ice cream cone."

"I beg to differ, look at you pale skin bright blue eyes magical powers if I wasn't there when you were born I'd swear he was your father."

Brittany jumps up and towers over the brunette who sticks her chest out. "You take that back" she growls.

"Over my dead body"

Brittany pounces on her not giving her enough time to even run through her legs. She straddles hers legs and gives her a wet willy.

"Oh my god you disgusting human! Stop it right now." Rachel screams.

"Not a chance shorty"

Brittany is just about to give her another when the doorbell rings.

"You are so lucky that the doorbell rang"

She gets off of her and opens the door only to find Quinn there.

Shock laced in her voice she says. "Umm wow, hey Quinn what are you doing here?"

Quinn steps inside and shrugs. "Oh you know I was just in the neighborhood and I" she pauses when she see's Rachel. Turning to Brittany eyes wide she says. "You have a hobbit?"

Brittany almost doubles over with laughter but Rachel stands jaw dropped with a gob smacked expression. "I am not nor have I ever been a creature as ugly as a hobbit."

Quinn holds her hands up in surrender stepping a little closer. "Whatever, what are you then"

Rachel looks to Brittany who just so happens to be wiping away tears for an answer. Catching the elf's eye she shrugs.

"I am Rachel Berry of the Berry elves." She offers her small hand and Quinn takes it.

"Quinn Fabray"

Rachel nodded with an eye brow raise. "Yes I know, you're Quinn Fabray, daughter of Russell and Judy Fabray"

Quinn looks at her skeptically but reminds herself that this small woman is an elf and she probably knows everything about everyone.

Still a bit confused she pokes her face and quickly pulls her hand back when the elf swats at her.

"She doesn't like to be poked" Brittany explains.

Quinn snaps out of her trance and looks at Brittany with a glare.

"What the hell are you Brittany? You have a frickin elf in your apartment what the hell."

Brittany sighs and pats the spot next to her on the couch. Quinn complies but her glare stays in place.

"My name isn't Brittany Pierce, it's Brittany Claus and I'm Santa Claus' daughter" Quinn's jaw drops as she realizes that Sophia wasn't lying. "I'd been watching Santana for a long time on my dad's globe before I found out that she was gay and was single and I had to try. She was the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen in my life and I wanted to see if I had a chance."

"Holy shit, do you have any special powers?"

Brittany sighs uneasily. "I can make people happy mostly just people like the Grinch, I can make it snow, and I'm the best damn gift wrapper in the world."

Quinn's face scrunches up at the last thing but she nods anyway.

"This is some weird stuff."

Once again the doorbell rings but this time it's Rachel who answers it.

"Hey Britt I wanted to come by and" her voice trails off when she doesn't see anyone there; shaking her head she looks down and almost faints. "My girlfriend has a hobbit in her house." She studies her and mutters "Nose is even bigger than most hobbit's. Christ the Jesus"

Santana moves past the elf and thrusts the letter into pale hands.

Brittany looks confused but reads the letter and gulps. She rises from her seat. "Baby I can explain."

"Oh really you can explain how you've been lying to me since we got together? How the hell do you explain that? You told me that your last name is Pierce and I find out through a letter to Santa who just so happens to be your father that your last name is Claus. I also find out that you have powers and one of them could possibly be making people falling in love with you so that you can take advantage of them."

"I would never do that to you!" Brittany defends.

Santana clenches her fist at her sides. "How do I know that you're nothing but a liar."

"Santana I-"

"Shut up we're done" She walks out of the apartment without so much as a glance slamming the door.

Quinn sits with a smirk and counts to ten in her head.

_One_

_Two_

_Three_

_Four_

_Five_

_Six_

_Seven_

_Eight_

_Nine_

_Ten_

The door flies open and there's a flash of brunette hair before Brittany's lips are assaulted.

Pulling away Santana looks her in the eye and says. "Lie to me again and we're gonna have some serious problems." When Brittany nods she dives right back in.

0

Did you like it? Love it? Hate it? Whatever just review.

Also I did the covers to my other story's but I wanted someone else to do this one because I've tried and it's not working out for me so if you're interested tell me.

AND more than 100 reviews? You guys are the best thank you for taking the time to review!


	12. Chapter 12

Santana and Brittany sat in the blond's apartment completely content with staying as they were. Santana had her head resting on Brittany's chest as the blonds arms tightened around her waist keeping her in place. Santana nuzzled her neck and dropped a small kiss there.

"You know we have to take about this right?" she asked her mind set on talking to her lover.

Brittany sighed but nodded. "Yeah I do"

"Why didn't you just tell me who you really were?"

"If I had come up to you and told you that I had been out in the North Pole watching you on a giant snow globe would you have believed me?"

Santana giggled a little and shook her head, because hell no she wouldn't have she probably would have called Brittany a looney and ran off with her daughter. "Okay I see your point, but you could've proven it to me"

"Yeah I could have but I didn't want to"

"And why not?"

"You know how you thought that I was taking advantage of you with my powers?" she continued when she felt Santana's nod. "Well I thought that if I told you who I was you'd take advantage of me and pretend to be in love with me"

"Why would I do that?" she asked confused.

Brittany shrugs. "You have a daughter and my father is Santa Claus" she explains.

Santana bites down the offence seeping into her and Brittany must notice the shift because she holds her closer and kisses the top of her head. "I didn't mean it like that it's just I didn't know you well enough to trust you with that information."

"But you trusted Sophia?" she fires back.

Brittany sighs heavily. "Okay with Sophia it was different she didn't know my intentions and she's an innocent child. It was a story for another day for you."

"For me?"

"For example when I asked you about Soph's father you said it was a story for another day but I'm sure when Quinn asked you, you told her immediately right?" she tries to explain.

"That's different" Santana defends.

"How?"

"Because I've known Quinn longer than you so it just is"

"Well if that's your excuse then 'it just is' is the reason why Sophia knew and you didn't."

Santana pouts and leans up to look at Brittany.

"You're being very mean to me and I should be the one being mean since I was lied to during our entire relationship."

Brittany leans up and kisses her plump lips before pulling back and licking her lips loving the taste of her girlfriend on her tongue.

"I don't mean to be mean babe I'm just trying to make you understand, and I'm sorry for lying to you for so long but I just couldn't find a way to tell you." She says sincerely.

Santana settles back into her spot on Brittany chest and kisses the top of her breast. "I believe you it just sucks knowing that the relationship has been a lie."

Brittany tilts Santana's chin up so that she can look her in the eye, the angle is a little awkward but they manage. "Nothing I feel for you will ever be a lie, whether it be love, happiness, sadness, or anger everything I feel for you is real I couldn't fake that"

Santana nods and kisses the skin under her lips before kissing her jaw. "I love you" she whispers.

Brittany grins. "And I love you"

"It feels good to be able to say that."

"I know it feels wonderful"

There silent for a while. It's not uncomfortable though it's the kind of silence that relaxes you.

"Britt Britt?"

Brittany hums.

"I think it's another day."

Brittany nods for Santana to continue.

"Sophia's dad was a one night stand at a party one of my friends through. I was piss wasted and made some pretty dumb decisions. That was the night I stopped drinking when I go to parties it sucked waking up and not knowing where I was it was probably the scariest thing I'd even been through but I don't regret it. Not for a second do I regret it; Sophia is too special for me to regret anything that has to do with her."

Brittany holds her even tighter. "I'm glad you trust me enough to tell me that San"

"I don't want any more secrets between us"

"Okay I have a confession to make"

Santana nods, "Go on"

"I'd been watching you for like three or four months" she admits with a blush.

Santana grins. "God you're a creep"

"I mean I wasn't watching you take your showers or anything." She defends half-heartedly.

"I know you don't even watch me take showers now even if you are invited." Brittany blushes but shrugs.

"Sing me a song?" she asks softly.

Santana nods and Brittany waits patiently as her favorite voice begins to fill the room.

_Chestnuts roasting on an open fire_

_Jack Frost nipping at your nose (Yeah)_

_Yuletide carols being sung by a choir_

_And folks dressed up like Eskimos_

_Everybody knows a turkey and some mistletoe_

_Help to make the season bright_

_Tiny tots with their eyes all aglow_

_Will find it hard to sleep tonight_

Santana lets Brittany take over as she kisses her hand.

_They know that Santa's on his way_

_He's loaded lots of toys and many goodies on his sleigh_

She joins in again marveling at how well their voices blend together.

_And every mother's child is gonna spy_

_To see if reindeer really know how to fly_

_And so, I'm offering this simple phrase_

_To kids from one to ninety-two_

_Although it's been said many times, many ways_

_Merry Christmas to you_

_(Yeah) And so, I'm offering this simple phrase (oh wooah)_

_To kids from one to ninety-two (Yeah, yeah)_

_Although it's been said, many times, many ways_

_Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas (Yeah), Merry Christmas (Oh No)_

_Merry Christmas to you!_

"I really love you Santana Lopez"

"And I love you Brittany last name is really Claus"

0

Three chapters left. I've already written the last one and have an idea in store for chapter 14 but I don't know what I want to put in chapter 13 so what would you like to see next?


	13. Chapter 13

"Britt is there something you want?" Santana asked leaning over the kitchen counter. Brittany had been staring at her for the better part of thirty and she was starting to get a little worried.

"I was just wondering" she let her voice trail off as she walked around the counter and kissed the brunette's ear. "If you and Sophia would like to go on a date today"

Santana's head snapped up from where it had been dipping on her chest.

"A date?" she asked.

Her entire body was practically swaying on her feet but her heart lightened. She loved spending time with her girlfriend and her daughter, they were her favorite people in the world and she would do anything for the two of them.

Suddenly, Brittany's face was right in front of hers as she turned her around, concern touching her eyes. She was worried about her and it made her smile at the irony of role reversals; it was something she would never tire of.

"Since we aren't doing anything today and Soph isn't going to your parents' house or over to Abuela's I figured we could have a movie night." She gave her a lopsided smile.

Santana grinned nodding her head.

"That sounds amazing babe" she leaned in and kissed her softly.

"I'll go and get Soph"

Santana just nodded and watched as the blond traveled the few feet to Sophia's room to get the little girl from her room. In a daze she made her way to the sofa and sat down getting comfortable not even bothering to pick out a movie since she knew that either Sophia or Brittany would want to.

As she sat on the couch she thought about how different her life has become since she met Brittany.

Before the blond came she was constantly working only making sure to have weekends off to spend time with Sophia now Brittany made sure that she got off of work by at least six o'clock so that they could have dinner together. She also made sure that the brunette ate by bringing her lunch. She knew that Santana barely took care of herself when she was at work and that just wouldn't do.

She sat and just thought about everything. She thought about the fact that she's dating Santa Claus' daughter which meant that one day she would probably have to meet the big man and she would have to make a good impression. For some reason she felt like Brittany would be devastated if her parents didn't like Santana and vice versa.

As her girls came out of the room Brittany went straight for the couch pressing her back against Santana's chest and wrapping strong tan arms around her mid-section.

"What are we watching?" she asked as she slipped one of her hands under Brittany's shirt lightly scratching at her abs.

"The Grinch" Sophia exclaimed happily.

Santana smiled as she watched her daughter climb up the couch and place herself in her girlfriends lap.

"We always watch the Grinch" Santana muttered under her breath causing the two girls to shush her.

As the movie played Santana could admit to the fact that she paid absolutely no attention. She tried oh did she try but she failed. She was too busy watching as both her girlfriend and daughter mouthed the words to the movie like they were the ones who wrote it. It was probably one of the most adorable things she'd ever seen in her life. Besides the lazy smile Brittany presented her when she woke up and the little mumble's Sophia gave her when she had to wake up to change into some pajamas. As the little girl sang she joined in smiling when she heard her girls start to sing along.

_Where are you Christmas_

_Why can't I find you_

_Why have you gone away_

_Where is the laughter_

_You used to bring me_

_Why can't I hear music play_

_My world is changing_

_I'm rearranging_

_Does that mean Christmas changes too_

_Where are you Christmas_

_Do you remember_

_The one you used to know_

_I'm not the same one_

_See what the time's done_

_Is that why you have let me go_

_Christmas is here_

_Everywhere, oh_

_Christmas is here_

_If you care, oh_

_If there is love in your heart and your mind_

_You will feel like Christmas all the time_

_I feel you Christmas_

_I know I've found you_

_You never fade away_

_The joy of Christmas_

_Stays here inside us_

_Fills each and every heart with love_

_Where are you Christmas_

_Fills your heart with love_

Sometime during the movie both Sophia and Brittany fell asleep so the brunette cautiously pried herself from the tight space in between Brittany and the couch and slid out almost falling over the couch. Very carefully she picked up her daughter and placed her into the bed tucking her in. just as she was about to leave the room she heard a soft voice call

"Mama?"

Santana turned back around and sat on her daughter's bed brushing her hair out of her face with her fingers.

"Yes mija?" she asked softly.

Sophia yawned cutely. "Are you mad at me for keeping Brittany's secret from you?"

The look her daughter gave her almost broke Santana's heart. She looked so guilty for not telling her mother about who and what the blond really was but Santana wasn't going to hold that against her she knew that her daughter was just respecting Brittany's wishes and she didn't mean any harm.

"No princess, I'm not mad at you not even a little bit, you were just trying to do what Brittany asked you."

"But I lied to you and you told me that you didn't like liars." She whispered brokenly.

"No you didn't lie mija, you just kept a secret from me, just don't do it again especially not if it's important."

"Not even if Brittany asks me too?"

Santana thought about it for a moment and shrugged. "You can keep it a secret if Brittany asks you too"

"Okay mama, I love you" she mumbled already half-asleep.

Santana chuckled at her sleepy little girl. "I love you too"

Walking back into the living room she scooped up her girlfriend smiling when the blond automatically reached up to hold onto the back of her neck and tucked her in before slipping beside her.

Brittany rolled over pulling Santana's arm making her the big spoon. "I love you" she whispered as she kissed brought their intertwined hands to her face and placed a soft kiss to Santana's hand.

"I love you too."

0

It's 7:17 AM and I just finished this chapter. I went to bed at 9:15PM and my mom woke me up at 11PM to help her wrap present but I couldn't fall asleep so I wrote this. Now I'm going back to sleep hopefully I wake up to a lot of reviews.


	14. Chapter 14

_Happy holidays guys_

"Momma!" The voice was disturbingly loud as it cut through her sleepy haze, and it was made worse by the fact that it was magnified by another voice.

"Santana! Mr. Claus was here! Get up! Get up! Santa was here!" Rachel chanted.

Grumbling, she rolled over, the grumble turning into a groan. "Why do they only yell for me?" she mumbled.

The voice next to her sounded a lot more awake, even though it was husky with sleep. Despite her sleepy annoyance it was a damn sexy sound, and inwardly she cursed the two short people who were disturbing her even more. "You are a much more promising target."

Opening an eye blearily, she tried to glare at her, but the success was pitiful, earning her only a smirk and a mock pitying caress. "Aw my poor little baby."

In reply, the "poor baby" growled as she pulled her closer into her arms. Brittany squealed a little, and then laughed as she began to tickle her through the covers and began to nibble on her neck. "I'll give you a poor little baby," she growled against her skin, delighting in her shivers.

"That made absolutely no sense"

"Brittany get up your dad was here!" Sophia said excitedly.

Brittany sighed but got up, "Come on babe let's go see what pops left us"

Santana stretches and finally starts to get up she kisses Brittany before disappearing into the bathroom to freshen up.

"Brittany your dad stayed and talked to me for a while but he had to leave he left something for you though" Rachel told her.

"That's alright"

Santana walked out of the bathroom glowing and dragged Brittany off of the bed. "Come on babe, we gots ta go open presents"

Rachel scoffed. "Not attractive"

"Shut it Hobbit"

"I am not a freakin' Hobbit"

Brittany and Sophia chuckled at the women as they continued to argue and walked ahead into the living room.

"Dad, Mom!" Brittany exclaimed throwing herself into her parents arms.

"Hola Chica" Holly greeted smiling at her baby girl.

"Oh god I missed you guys so much!" she said as she kissed both of their cheeks.

"We missed you too Britt." Santa said smiling softly at the girl

Brittany pulled away from them and grabbed Santana's hand.

"Mom, Dad this is my girlfriend Santana, and her daughter Sophia" she introduced

Santana offered her hand to the Claus' who just pulled her into a big hug.

"So this is the woman who my daughter globe stalked." She released the brunette and turned to her daughter. "I can see why, you got you some sweet cheeks honey bee"

"Oh my god, Mom!" Brittany groaned covering her face with her hands.

Sophia bounced on the balls of her feet trying to keep herself from tackling Brittany's father.

Santa noticed her dilemma and smiled at the young girl. "And who might you be?" he asked already knowing what her name was.

"I I'm Sophia Lopez" she says sheepishly.

"Oh yeah that's right. You are six years old and you've been a very good girl haven't you?"

"Yes"

Santa smiles "I want to thank you for keeping Brittany's secret."

"You're welcome"

He gestures to the tree filled with presents and watched as the little Latina's eyes lit up. "Go ahead sweetheart"

Sophia grins and launches herself into the presents.

"I still can't believe that you guys are here" Brittany says as her arms wrap around Santana's waist.

Holly smiles at the gesture. "We've never spent Christmas apart and we didn't plan to."

Santa picks up. "So we left Lima for last and had Blaine take the sleigh back home"

Rachel smiles hearing her brother's name "You let Blaine drive the sleigh?"

"It was his time"

Brittany and Rachel share a smile and they all watch as Sophia tears through wrapping paper.

0

The Claus', Lopez', Rachel and Quinn all sat in Santana's parents' house in the living room getting to know each other better. Abuela, Marisol and Carlos knew that they were Britt's parents but Santana didn't want to tell them that they were Claus' so soon. She knew that her family would ask way too many questions and would probably end up irritating her so to avoid it she just decided not to tell them yet. It wasn't hard to explain Rachel because even though she had pointy ears it was Christmas so they thought that she had bought some ears. They had told them that she was Brittany's cousin and she wanted to see her.

Santa had already shaved which I thought was insane he was actually pretty young. When he saw the confused look on my face after he shaved he explained to me that his beard grows every December and after he's delivered all of the presents he can shave and go back to his normal baby faced self.

"So Mr. Pierce what do you do?" Carlos asked seemingly interested.

"Please call me Nicholas, and I actually own a toy store" he said with a charming smile.

Carlos' eye brows raised and he looked impressed. "Oh that's nice" they continued to talk as Holly chatted with Alma, and Maribel.

"You know I have the perfect recipe for mink tea" she tells Alma.

"Oh really?"

Holly nods happily. "It's great I was experimenting in the kitchen back at home and found the perfect recipe for it."

Marisol nods hanging on to every word the blond says.

Holly just has this thing about her that makes her seem like the nicest woman in the world. She's welcoming and she hasn't stopped smiling since she walked into the house. It seems like Brittany and her entire family is the definition of peace and happiness.

"Maybe you could show us sometime."

Holly smirks lightly. "I thought you'd never ask.

0

"Babe why does it look like Quinn and Rachel are flirting?" Brittany whispered into Santana's ear.

Santana turned and looked over her shoulder out of the corner of her eye. When she sees them she almost laughs. Rachel is sat on Quinn's lap as the blonde whispers what both women think are sweet nothing judging by the look on Rachel's face.

"Gross, Q looks like a pedo" she deadpans.

"Yeah she does, like one of the one's that have a white van tho"

Santana smacks her arm and shakes her head laughing a little. "I fell in love with such an ass whole."

Brittany smirks and wraps her arms around Santana's neck peppering it with light kisses.

"That might be so but, I just so happen to be your ass whole."

"Wanky"


	15. Chapter 15

So this is the last chapter I just wanted to thank you guys for taking the time out to follow, favorite, and review this fic. It's been a blast writing for you,

Merry Christmas and enjoy!

0

Brittany sat in her father's large office looking into the large snow globe that had change everything for her. She sat alone thinking about how much her life had changed over the years. Just five years ago she had been in this very room in this exact same spot watching as the now love of her life walked aimlessly around a mall stopping to give pennies to little boys. It's amazing how much her life has change over the years. She had gone from lonely and loved to loved and cherished in the time span of an hour. Everything was perfect.

"Mommy!" a little blond boy squealed as he leaped out of his big sisters arms and almost tackled his mother.

With a chuckle Brittany scooped up her little man. "Hey little man" she kissed his little cheeks and looked to the door where her daughter was on the phone no doubt texting one of the elves.

"Where's Mama Soph?" she asked kissing the girls forehead as she reached her.

"She's fixing the sleigh. Grandpa thinks that it might break down again" She explained with a shrug ushering her to where she knew her other mother would be.

Sophia had grown into such an amazing little girl at the age of eleven years old. When they decided to move to the North Pole she had been bouncing off of the walls saying that she wanted to be a toy maker just like her mom. She had taken to living in the coldest place in the world very well; Brittany swore that she was cold blooded and not warm.

Santana had been a little reluctant on leaving her Abuela behind but her parents promised to take care of her and Santana made sure of this every day when she came into her father in laws office and watched her Abuela.

Abuela had taken the information in well when they told her who Brittany was. She was shocked but didn't care about who she was because of how happy the blond made her granddaughter. Santana's mother almost fainted when they told her parents and Brittany still thinks that it was the funniest thing that she's ever had the pleasure of witnessing. Carlos had thought it was a joke and began to laugh that was until Brittany snapped her fingers and it started snowing over his head. Santana watched with a smirk as it snowed over her dads head, it was probably the greatest thing she ever saw.

That had changed when her only son was born. They had been in the North Pole for about a year and a half when Brittany announced that she wanted to have another baby. After heading back to Lima they made an appointment to have the perky blond impregnated. They had been married for two years when they decided to have little Noel Claus. Brittany had argued that she wanted to be hyphenated but Santana refused she was to have one last name and anyone would be honored to become a Claus. So after a full night of arguing about Santana and Sophia became Santana Claus and Sophia Claus. Of course they hadn't asked Sophia to change her name but at seven years old she felt like being a Claus was the coolest thing in the world.

Arriving in the sleigh room Brittany watched as her beautiful wife gave certain elves tasks that would help fix the sleigh. She couldn't help but smile when Santana's face scrunched up in concentration as she looked from her blueprint back to the sleigh.

"Mama!" Noel cheered causing the brunette to turn to her family with a bright smile gracing her features.

She walked over to them and kissed his nose causing him to let out a heartwarming giggle she kissed Sophia's forehead noticing that the little girl was texting furiously and leaned in to place a gentle kiss on her wife's pink lips.

"Hey" Brittany breathed slightly breathless from the little kiss that had been planted onto her lips.

Santana chuckled and kissed her again little longer. "Hi" she interlaced their fingers. "What are you guys doing here?"

Brittany shrugged. "Nothing really just wanted to see my sexy wife boss around some two hundred year old elves."

Santana smiled noticing that her wife was just teasing and shook her head. "Well how about we all go to the toy room so Soph can stop texting and get back to work. Look at her she's just itching to build a mini ipad." Santana lovingly teased.

Sophia gave her mama a light smirk and led the way to the toy room. "You caught me let's go"

0

Coming into the biggest room in the entire workshop Santana snickered as she heard Quinn and Rachel bickering.

"Rachel you have been doing this for years this is my first time lay off" Quinn hisses.

Rachel shakes her head stubbornly. "I will not as you so immaturely said 'laying off' I am head elf in this part of the toy factory and you will put Barbra's head on correctly."

"You know what I'm going to Blaine's station to help him with the bowties." Quinn says.

Rachel's eyes narrow to slits before she kicks the women right under the shins, and turns giving her the most dramatic exit that she can muster.

"Oh that's just great very mature of you. I thought that you were three hundred not three" she calls after her.

Santana sniggers causing Quinn to glare at her.

"Q, your girl is a dramatic mess."

"Suck a granola bar" the blond mutters hoping after her girlfriend on one leg.

Brittany laughs softly and joins her father at the top of the stairs looking down at the elves work.

"I still can't believe that my little girl has grown into a beautiful woman and has n equally beautiful family" he sighs happily. "I never thought that allowing you to go pursue Santana would lead us to this"

"Me either papa, but I'm really glad it did."

He pulls her into a side hug and kisses her temple, "Go be with your family."

As Brittany walks down the stairs she studies her little family, Rachel who has been with her since she was born, Quinn who has become an incredible friend to her, Sophia the little girl who stole her heart and kept a secret for her, Noel her little man who is the very definition of family and love.

Then there's Santana her beautiful wife who could've left her when she found out who she really was. The women that stole her heart before they even met. She knew what Santana was since the moment she met her.

She was her _Holiday Love_

0

Thank you guys so much for all of the alerts and favorites.

Now for the last time review.


End file.
